fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Maren Abrahamsson
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Maren Adéle Abrahamsson was born in a complicated situation. Born to a couple that has been shunned by their families, and also considered a bad match, Maren was also born as the middle of three children; not separate children, but triplets. Born to a transgender elf and a female elf, Maren's whole family was in all sorts of terrible. Triplets birth made it no easier. It was worse when the youngest was not born as healthy as the others. The two mothers were in need of whatever help they were able to get. It never really came. The family struggled in the first few years following the triplets' birth, with them living in a friend's house that was no longer being used. With one of the two mothers working, the other stayed home to watch the kids. It was difficult, but Maren and her siblings learnt to live with it. After all, if things weren't tough now, would the kids ever learn that not everyone can have nice things in life? And besides, they'd never let bad things happen to each other; that's the better thing about being a triplets, is having two siblings by your side when you need them and vice versa. Over time, things got better for Maren and her family as their mothers became financially stable again, and they moved into a new home that they could happily call their own. The kids had an ideal childhood following that, but soon enough, it was time for the triplets to start school. They were all accepted without much question, but soon after they had started, the youngest triplet manifested first, as an Empath no less. The year after, the eldest triplet manifested as a Beguiler. Finally, as the triplets turned 13, Maren manifested... as a Hydrokinetic. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Her siblings had better abilities. Even her parents did. Out of sheer frustration, she skipped her first few SAFS sessions... until she was told off for doing so. She had a long talk with her parents and her mentor during break, but she still didn't feel convinced or confident in herself. It was only after one of her mothers told her... that perhaps she was different because she was meant to be special. That gave her the confidence she needed, and she went on to graduate on time and with success, even going forward to the Elite Levels, as she sought out a place among the Elite. It was only after a year or two that she decided to become a mentor at Foxfire, if only for the challenge of it. She may be 20 years old, but all she wants is to live her best life... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Maren embraces the phrase "never take anything for granted". Growing up in a family where they didn't have much, until they did, Maren came to terms with the fact that she'll have to be her own sunshine. She always looked up to her parents and her siblings; they were the reason why she wanted to be the best. Not for the bragging rights or anything of the sort, but for her family. Because they lived on, despite everything going so wrong. On another note, she has also come to terms with being different; she has embraced it rather, and is proud of who she is now. She doesn't really let anyone shoot her down for just being her, and she'd never let that happen to anyone else for that matter. She's the "if you mess with my friends, i will cut you" kind of elf. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Kellee Moran <3 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She's a self-made woman. It has brought her here. *She's brilliant at enabling other people. A little motivation never hurt nobody. *She is however highly expecting of others though. She tries to be generous and realistic though. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ Category:Approved